The frog boy and the bird girl
by sourmoebot
Summary: "Are they frogs mister?" asked a young looking girl "Umm No, they are toads" replied Naruto. Hinata leaned next to Naruto and whispered "This is the twelfth time they mistook the toads for frogs" "Yeah, I know" NaruHina in the later chapters, strong, smart and sage Naruto and same thing for Hinata. (No Sakura bashing at the moment due to a promise I made to a random reviewer)
1. Chapter 1 - Fate

**New story, but a good one! I rarely think my stories are any good because I usually doubt my writing skills but I thought this was pretty good. It will be a loooong story and I will work on it often because I like it! Besides, no one controls me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Fate**

"_Dodge left, move right, go for an attack, NO!, I can't hurt her, she didn't do anything" _Thought the small, pale, white eyed girl as she hesitantly forced herself from attacking her sister. Hyuga Hinata didn't want to hurt her younger sister because it wouldn't be fair, because if she did hurt her sister then she would be selfish, she would be betraying her mother.

The fight between the two sister has now become one sided. One being able to attack while the other is trying to defend. If Hinata won the battle, she would not only hurt her sister, but force her to contain the cage bird seal, a most dreadful fate for any Hyuga, too bad 70% of the Hyuga family already has one. If Hinata lost then she would be able to protect her sister, at a cost of her life of course but she couldn't hurt her, she reminded her too much of her now passed away mother.

After ten minutes of brutally being pushed to her limits, the seven year old girl collapsed due to being overly exhausted. _"This act of weakness could not go by" _Thought an angry father as he gave his weak daughter a glare.

Hinata flinched at the dangerous gaze of her father, she knew she would disappoint him, show him how weak she was but she didn't care, she lost her father ever since her mother died, now she could only see a man who has cocooned himself from all emotions, radiating only anger and disappointment.

Hanabi, Hinata's sister, brutally punched her sister's face, causing her to bleed unceremoniously on her clothes. The match was over, Hanabi smiled and walked away while the father, named Hiashi, carried his hurt daughter to his room to berate her and punish her for being an apparent failure.

30 minutes later, after a verbal lashing and being brutally beaten, a bruised and bleeding Hinata left the Hyuga compound, crying, wanting somebody, anybody, to comfort her but alas, no one could. Everyone is afraid of Hiashi's wrath, that is because he controls their fate, because a simple hand sign could mean the end for them.

Speaking of fate, a young blonde haired boy was also brutally beaten and left unconcious on the pavement floor. He didn't know why he was beaten; heck, he didn't even know who had beaten him. As far as he can guess, it was just a random number of civilians and shinobi. He couldn't defend because he never learned how, he couldn't call help because no one would come to his aid, he just took it as a an and for a seven year old child, that is too much to handle.

The child woke up, tears threatening to fall down his face. _"Tonight" _He said inwardly _"Tonight I will ask Jiji to enrol me to the academy so I can be a ninja and have people respect me!"_

The child stood up, not bothering to stop the bleeding and headed home. On his way, he heard the sound of small girl crying. Looking for the sound, he stumbled onto three _"temes" _hurting an innocent pretty girl.

"Say sorry!" screamed the eldest of the bunch as he was holding a handful of the girl's midnight blue hair and pushed her towards the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm s-sorry" cried the girl.

"Say it like you mean it!" Yelled the boy again as he grabbed more hair with his one hand and pushed her down farther.

The girl was already bruised from the looks of it and these idiots were hurting her more. The blonde has had enough and decided to intervene. He rushed up to the kids and spoke.

"Cut it out."

The three kids turned around in confusion. The leader of the group decided to speak up "What do you want?" he said. "Hey, he's the kid" the other one said "The one who's always getting in trouble, the one everyone hates."

The final kid said "Oh yeah... That guy."

They started to laugh, causing the blonde to get mad. "I'm not that guy! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, remember that!"

"Hokage?" the three kids said at once as they laughed at him, angering the blonde once more. "There's no way an idiot like you can be one" said the leader of the group as he punched Naruto in the face, knocking him on the grass. Naruto stood back up with a smirk and readied a jutsu, causing the kids to gasp "What seal is that?"

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

A holographic copy of Naruto was created right next to him, too bad the copy was deflating with wide, white eyes and extremely pale skin, causing the clone to instantly fall down and puff out. The kids laughed at the blonde, angering him quickly as he lashed on the leader, pushing him on the floor and punching him over and over again in the face.

"Caught you off guard didn't I!" said Naruto as he went for the punch again "I'm absolutely going to be Hokage! And I'll prove you wrong!" The other kids got angry and grabbed Naruto away from their leader, pummelling him over and over again as the leader joined in on the brutal beating. Someone walked by Hinata as she looked up at him, she noticed him bite his thumb, causing blood to spurt out and did a series of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A human sized, yellow coloured toad appeared out of thin air and opened its mouth, causing three tongues to appear and shoot out, grabbing each kid in the air "What are you kids doing to the poor gaki over there?" asked the older man who was now standing next to the yellow toad. He had long, waist-length, spiky white hair, with horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil. His age seemed to be around 40 and his eye colour was solid black, similar to an Uchiha, yet different.

"Hey, you alright Gaki?" asked the older male as he carried Naruto up. He then looked at the Hyuga heiress who was staring at the blonde "How about you? Are you alright little lady?"

Hinata nodded and the older man gave her a friendly smile "You should go home and get cleaned up, I'll make sure this little boy is safe and healed" He then turned around and looked at the group of bullies "And I'll make sure you three get punished."

"What? It was their fault!" one of the kid's said as he struggled against the tongue of the toad, the others were doing the same.

"Take them away to the Hokage's office Gamatoripuru and tell him what they did" said the man. The toad smiled, or at least smiled as much as a toad can with three tongues shot out of it, and replied "Of course Jiraiya-sama!" and leapt off towards the Hokage tower.

The man then turned around to look at Hinata "Alright, now you better go home to your daddy little princess incase he gets mad at you" said Jiraiya as he jumped off and headed towards the hospital.

Hinata then headed slowly towards her clan compound, sad and alone like always. She thought back to the blonde and how he was so...heroic. She also thought back to the white haired hermit and how he summoned a toad, and how that toad was so friendly _"I wonder if I can get friends if I did what that man did" _Thought Hinata as she bit her thumb and did the best she could in doing the hand signs the man did.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" said the girl in her loudest voice, which sounded like a squeak. All of a sudden, she felt the ground and sky pulling her at the same time. Hinata was afraid so she closed her eyes as tight as she could and somehow felt being pushed backwards. She felt her self falling and opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark abyss _"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into" _Thought the frail little girl as somehow, light appeared in the abyss, colouring everything around her until she saw that she was sitting on a white surface.

Hinata looked around and noticed that there were lots of flying birds, they looked like strange coloured hawks or falcons due to their razor sharp looking claws and they seem to be sporting some sort of fiery cloak that emanated warmth. A brown coloured bird appeared seemingly from nowhere and looked at the frail indigo haired child.

"Who are you human?" asked the bird in its majestic voice, giving the indication that the bird is quite powerful. Hinata noticed that the bird had sharp teeth, which was strange since birds usually don't have teeth.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga" said the shy girl as the bird got closer to inspect her.

"You must be the child then, we were expecting you" said the bird with a smile, which was strange yet again. The bird then motioned for Hinata to hop on its back.

"Um I d-don't um eep!" the little girl was grabbed by the bird's hands, which were hidden under its wings, and was put onto its back "Hold on little girl" said the bird as it flew at a tremendous speed, making Hinata grasp onto the bird's strange fiery cloak.

They reached their destination in a short time and the bird landed in front of a yellow human looking bird, which was strange yet again to Hinata. "You must be the one of the prophecy, please come" said the humanoid bird, it had a female voice so Hinata assumed it was a female. The shy girl followed the human bird inside a strange building which seemed to be made of white material, similar to the ground, yet looks different due to the ground being puffy, similar to a cloud.

Once Hinata and the humanoid bird entered the building, an odd looking bird with a grey cloak came by, its eyes had a purple tomoe for some reason and it looked at Hinata. The grey bird then transformed into a humanoid bird, similar to the one with Hinata, but it still had its grey cloak. The grey bird, when it transformed, looked to be Hinata's age and it had more feminine features "Mama, is it actually a human?" it asked.

"Yes Hikogure, it is a human, now please go home and alert your father and tell him not to worry, it is the child of our prophecy" said the humanoid that Hinata first met.

The grey humanoid bird re-transformed to a regular bird, at least in this place, and flew back to the direction it came from. The yellow humanoid bird then turned to Hinata as they walked "I am Hikomamoru, I would like to know your name child of the prophecy."

Hinata gulped, not sure if it was wise to use the summoning jutsu but replied "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, um, is i-it alright i-if you t-tell me w-what is going to h-happen?"

"Of course child, we are heading to the elder Phoenix, to see if you are truly the child of the prophecy he has asked for and if you are, then we must train you to aid the future toad sage so that you can find peace in the world you live in" said the lady, who now would be assumed to be a phoenix. This was all strange for Hinata, child of the prophecy? How is she going to be any help? She was a failure, her father spent years telling her that, her sister berated her, and her cousin, who she was close with, became cold hearted and also jumped in on lowering her self esteem. Hinata felt that she was truly a failure, someone who cannot accomplish anything, but this yellow lady was telling her that she would bring peace to the world.

"Hikomamoru-san, I-I d-don't u-understand, I am a failure, e-everyone told me that, h-h-how can I do anything to bring p-peace if I-I am a failure" cried Hinata.

_"These humans must have destroyed her mentally, this is the reason why we never became summoned animals for the humans, no matter, if she is the child of the prophecy, she will be our summoner and our future sage" _Thought Hikomamoru as it carried Hinata and shushed her "Please don't cry child, do not give up on being who you are, it doesn't matter what other thinks, the only thing that matters is what you think little one."

_"What I think?" _Thought Hinata as the flow of tears slowed down. Soon enough, the two entered a giant chamber, containing the most majestic looking bird Hinata has ever seen. The phoenix looked like a crystal that produced a rainbow whenever light would pass through it. It looked like it was a diamond bird, and it was hovering over everything as the sun shown through it. Its eyes were that of a byakugan and a sharingan. It had twelve tomoe, each with a different colour and its base was lavender. At first, Hinata thought the phoenix glared at her, but then she noticed that it was a calculating stare, ones that her father gave her when she fought Hanabi, it was as though the bird was inspecting her, to see if she was truly the person they wanted _"What would happen if I'm not the prophecy child" _Thought Hinata _"I'm probably not, they might as well throw me back to father so that I don't have to hinder them with my presence."_

"You are the child that appeared here I presume" said the crystal phoenix. Its voice was that of a thousand angels, all singing and it made Hinata feel safe, it made her feel comfortable "My name is Nijijiji and we will train you to become our sage so that you may aid the next toad sage and fulfil your prophecy."

"You mean to say that this filthy human is the prophecy child? Look at her, she seems weak" said an angry looking phoenix. Hinata didn't notice it due to her staring at Nijijiji but that bird had a male voice and it had a red fiery cloak. It seemed bigger than other phoenixes but it also seemed angrier, like someone betrayed it "Also we are not giving her our summoning contract, it is too dangerous for it to lie in human hands, they will betray us like last time!"

"The human child is pure, it shall not betray us, it knows the feelings of betrayal Hikoyaburu, and do not speak against me or you shall be removed" said the angelic voice of Nijijiji "Now little one, what is your name."

All eyes turned to Hinata. This scared her, she always felt weird whenever she was the centre of attention, making her feel scared and blush of embarrassment but she needed to swallow this fear and answer, too bad her body won't allow it and she fainted, the last thing she saw was the eyes of the elder phoenix.

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that there was a dark blue toad in front of him. At first he thought it was a dream, but once he felt its tongue, rapped around him and pull him in, it changed to a nightmare.

"ARGHHH GET THIS FROG'S TONGUE OFF OF ME!" he screamed in fear.

The 'frog' glared at him and said "I'm a toad you brat!"

"Let go of me!" yelled Naruto as he kept on struggling from the toad.

"Stop struggling you insolent brat! I am healing you!" yelled the blue toad.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HEAL SOMEONE WITH YOUR TONGUE!" yelled Naruto in response as he was swallowed by the toad and then was spit out "That was gross!" said Naruto in anger as he stood up.

"I know its gross for you humans but it helps heal you, besides, it isn't as bad as being left there bleeding" said the toad as it flopped towards a bed in the strange room they were in and grabbed a towel.

Naruto finally got his bearings and looked around. He noticed that he was in a hospital room, so he assumed he was still in Konoha, but the presence of a big blue toad was kinda weird "Is this a dream?" asked Naruto as he took the towel from the toad.

"Nope, why?" asked the blue toad.

"Well I have never seen a talking animal before so I assumed you were a dream" responded Naruto as he wiped the toad's saliva off of him. He still smelt bad but nothing a good bath in won't fix.

"I'm a summoned toad, my name is Gamakarazao" it said as its eyes shifted up and down "You look just like Minato."

Naruto shrugged "I've never met a Minato in my life so I have no clue who that is."

"Thats because h-" Gamakarazao was interrupted when the door was pushed open by the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and behind him was Jiraiya.

"Yo!" said Jiraiya with enthusiasm to the toad as it nodded and puffed away.

"Oi Old man, why was there a toad healing me?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the Hokage.

"The nurses were...not very helpful to heal your wounds so I asked Jiraiya here to summon a healing toad for you" said Hiruzen as he pointed at Jiraiya.

"You summoned the toad! Cool! Can you teach me, pleeease!" pleaded Naruto as he jumped up and down in front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was sweating bullets. He was avoiding Naruto for a particular reason, that is because he was appointed as his godfather. He didn't know how to take care of children and he needed to be inconspicuous for his spy network, but this orange blazing kid jumping up and down and has the unpopularity of being a demon bearer would destroy his spy network if he were to take it and with Orochimaru and the mysterious organization called Akatsuki being around, it would be too dangerous for the kid and anyone for Konoha if he were to ignore his spy network, but, he could send the kid to mount Myoboku so that he could train with the toads, at least until he has dealt with Orochimaru and Akatsuki and felt that the kid would be safe, but he would have to ask Sarutobi first before anything "Um Kid, I will teach you how to summon toads, but first I need to speak to the third here for a minute alright?" said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and went to his bed, sitting there with a wide grin.

"What is it Jiraiya, are you actually going to take Naruto as his godfather this time? The boy really needs a parental figure and you know how he has been treated" said Hiruzen with a sad tone.

"I want to Sarutobi-sensei but I can't, if this new organization called Akatsuki who are collecting the tailed demons know about Naruto, then it may be too dangerous for my spy network to be down, we need to keep him safe, not just for him but for everyone else" said Jiraiya in a sort of pleading tone.

"So what do you suggest, leave him alone?" said the third.

"No, I want him to be stronger and have people who might actually care for him, but considering what I saw today and how happy people reacted when I was carrying him while he was beaten down, well, I want him to be away from Konoha, that is why I want him to be with the toads" said Jiraiya "At least with them, he would be treated like an equal and would be strong enough to return to Konoha without people beating him up."

"And when would he return" said Hiruzen. The third was actually thinking it would be a good idea for Naruto to train and live with the toads, at least he would have some form of compassion and equality, and not to mention he would be safer.

"I would say once he becomes ten years old, old enough to be enrolled in the ninja academy" said Jiraiya "Which means in two years, is that good? and once I figure out why Orochimaru is suddenly interested in the leaf again, I would return and train him myself, would that be alright sensei?"

The third was thinking, it wasn't that bad, the idea seemed reasonable. Naruto would be safe, from this 'Akatsuki' and the council as well as he would be stronger and maybe even become like Jiraiya, without the pervertedness of course "I will allow it, but you would have to at least meet him during your free time, he needs a human parental figure."

"I was thinking of doing that anyways, the little gaki looks just like his father, which reminds me, I need to tell the toads not to mention anything about his father" said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi nodded and they headed back inside to see Naruto, still sitting on the hospital bed with a grin.

"Are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto happily.

"Of course gaki, come on, we should be outside so that you can sign the toad summoning contract" said Jiraiya as he motioned for Naruto to follow him.

The third looked at Naruto and smiled. The kid will be happy once he finds out that he will be living with the toads, at least he hoped so.

Naruto and Jiraiya headed to a hot springs area and Jiraiya noticed that it had a mixed bath day. Due to Jiraiya's perverted nature, he decided to at least take a bath at the hot springs to 'relax' them. Naruto told him he wasn't allowed but Jiraiya said that he was an important person in Konoha so that they would have to allow both of them in. Naruto was happy that someone would be nice to him, which kind of reminded him of the indigo haired girl he sort of saved from the bullies. Once the two got into the hot springs pool, they noticed that it was empty.

"Um Jiraiya-sensei, do you know what happened to that pretty girl that I tried to help?" asked Naruto nicely (remember, he was eight years old so he wasn't that annoying like when he was a ninja, therefore he can act nice and call Jiraiya by his name.)

"You interested in her Gaki?" asked Jiraiya with a creepy smile. Naruto instantly became red, not sure of what emotion he was feeling but he knew part of it was embarrassment.

"no no no, I mean I-I just wanted t-to know if she was safe thats all!" replied Naruto as he was shaking his hands up and down frantically.

"Well I told her to go home, I think by her eyes that she was a Hyuga, and a nice one at that" said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by a nice one?" asked Naruto.

"Well most Hyuga have a superiority complex, they think that they are better than anyone because they have those eyes but the girl seemed different, she seemed pure compared to the other Hyuga" responded Jiraiya as he was patiently awaiting the females to enter, too bad none entered.

"Well I wish she would be my friend, no one else would but she seemed different" said Naruto with a smile as his blush lessened but still kept its tomato colour up.

Jiraiya laughed lightly and shook Naruto's hair "You Gaki might be interested in her, don't lie to yourself."

Naruto's blushed worse than before and replied loudly "I'm not interested in her!" as he quickly went out of the hot bath and put on his clothes "Besides" he said to himself "She wouldn't be interested in me."

"I highly doubt that, but enough about that girl, how about I teach you the summoning jutsu now" said Jiraiya from behind Naruto, making him jump.

_"He thinks she might want to be friends with me? I hope I can see her tomorrow" _Thought Naruto happily as he followed Jiraiya outside of the hot springs.

**XXX - With Hinata - XXX**

Hinata awoke on a giant tree branch, big enough to have a house on. She looked around and noticed that the tree branch was full of different coloured birds _"What happened, oh wait, my dream, it was real? These are phoenixes, so that means I really am the prophecy child, oh, how will I tell my father?"_

"Phoenixes of Kura udo, I would like to say that for the first time in hundreds of years, I would allow a human to summon us!" said the angelic voice of Nijijiji from behind Hinata. Hinata quickly spun around to see the majestic phoenix in all its glory. Hinata could see the sun's rays shoot through the crystallized phoenix and create a beautiful rainbow, covering parts of the tree with its enchanted light.

As soon as Nijijiji said the words 'summon' and 'human', the phoenixes went into an uproar, saying that humans would treat them wrongly and how they don't deserve us "SILENCE!" yelled the crystal phoenix, the way she yelled was scary for Hinata, the angelic tone gone, it felt more dangerous than safe "The human who will be allowed to summon us will be judged, trained and live among us so that it would understand our way of life, also, the human is the child of the prophecy and the container of a pure soul."

_"Container of a pure soul?" _Thought Hinata in question _"What does that mean?"_

"You mean that it isn't going to be as corrupt as our last summoner? It won't betray us like last time and capture one of our brethren" screamed a dark blue phoenix from the tree branch.

_"Why are they calling me an it, I am a person" _Thought Hinata sadly _"They won't accept me, no one would accept me."_

"This child, just like any human child, is pure" said Nijijiji bluntly "She is safe, she will live among us and would not betray us, she would be the first phoenix sage and would help the new toad sage to fulfil the prophecy of peace so that one day, we can roam free on earth and no one can trouble us, we would be equal among them and it would make everyone prosper, isn't peace and freedom what you want?"

Some phoenixes nodded while others responded with a yeah. Hinata subconsciously nodded her head, she also wanted peace and freedom, she wanted to help remove the bird cage seal from the branch members.

"Then allow this one to help the toad prophecy child in the future, that is why Hinata Hyuga, the first phoenix sage, will live among us for eight years until the prophecy commences!" said Nijijiji, her angelic voice booming through the forest.

Hinata gasped _"Eight years? Eight years without father, without Hanabi, without my family? Can I do this, no I have to do this, I won't give up this time, I will be the first phoenix sage and help the toad sage, I will show father that I am not a failure and if I give up... then peace will not be fulfilled and mother would not be proud, she would want me to do this, I will do this!" _And with that Hinata's new resolve was born and she would become the new phoenix sage.

Nijijiji's crystal hands grabbed Hinata and put her atop her head "This is Hinata Hyuga, your new friend and our new phoenix sage, she will show that summoned animals aren't just animals but are creatures with a soul, creatures with a life similar to them!"

The phoenixes all roared loudly as the new phoenix sage was ready to begin her training.

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" yelled an angry blonde as he summoned, yet again, another tadpole "Kuso! Jiraiya-sensei, what am I doing wrong?"

"Naruto" said the toad sannin "You aren't putting enough effort into this, to summon a toad you need three things, one is a decent amount of chakra, two is an idea of what kind of toad you want to summon such as a battle toad or a healer toad, and three is the guts to summon!"

"Guts?" said Naruto as he tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean by guts?"

Jiraiya sat down on the floor thinking on how to say it to the blonde "How about this, think of yourself in a battle against a really powerful opponent, and lets say that you barely have any chakra left, what would you do if you don't have enough chakra to summon a creature even though you only have that one jutsu?"

"I would try again! at least I have one chance before losing because you would lose anyways if you give up!" yelled Naruto heroically.

"Exactly! That is exactly how you should think of before summoning a toad!" responded Jiraiya as he clapped his hands together "Now try again! and don't give up!"

With that in thought, Naruto bit his thumb and went to the series of hand signs and managed to summon a giant as hell toad. This toad was the size of a five storey building! Somehow, Naruto managed to add a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra into the summoning jutsu, causing him to summon the boss toad, Gamabunta.

"What the hell Jiraiya! I thought you would summon me only when it is important!" yelled the boss toad.

"Actually I summoned you" said the blonde eight year old boy on top of the toad's head.

"Yeah right!" said Gamabunta sarcastically.

"Gamabunta!" Jiraiya yelled from down below "He actually summoned you, I thought he would summon a small toad not you!"

"If what Jiraiya says is true, then you must be our new summoner, you need to drink sake with me to make it official later" and with that, the oversized toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Naruto to fall down. Naruto, somewhere during the conversation between the toad and Jiraiya, has fainted due to chakra exhaustion and the use of demonic chakra for the first time, therefore Jiraiya had to grab him and carry him towards the hospital yet again. Jiraiya smiled, maybe one day he could teach the little gaki to be a sage similar to him if he could summon Gamabunta at a young age.

**Please review and hope you enjoyed it. Also relating NaruHina stuff, they will meet at shippuden timeline which will take a a decent amount of chapters to get to since I want to show Naruto and Hinata growing up in Mt. Myoboku and Kura udo. Also I wanted to have Naruto in the academy as well and Hinata to be the 'missing' heiress of Konoha since it would make the story more interesting. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The missing heiress

**Hello everyone, Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**I have received a few reviews, from friends and fellow readers, that my title is strange due to the fact that I clearly knew that Naruto summons toads not frogs and that Hinata summons phoenixes not birds (technically phoenixes are birds). Well the reason is simple, summons are rare, therefore if Naruto summons a toad, people would assume it was a frog, same for Hinata. Also it sounded cooler and it gives it more of a better title since: The toad boy and the phoenix girl sounds kinda weird and it doesn't seem that good for me at least**

**XXX - Response to reviews/Messages - XXX**

**Forever-A-Guest**

**I must say that what you were thinking of humanoid birds was exactly what I had in mind. Yes they are suppose to look like the egyptian god horus, but with a mouth like beak and teeth as well as wings over their arms, sometimes they don't have them, it all depends on it. It will be explained better in the story once Hinata learns to be a phoenix sage since sage mode for her is gaining features of the phoenixes and it won't be as good as Naruto's. BTW I will improve Naruto's sage mode and make it look cooler as well with newer abilities hehehe. Nijijiji is neither male nor female, but it will have female qualities within it so I guess you can say its more female, she is basically the elder and similar to the giant toad in the show that forgets stuff except for Nijijiji to be less forgetful. For the reasons of the title, read the previous paragraph and as for Suzaku, I will see what I can do with it, probably will be a boss summon. As for Naruto and Hinata they are 8, since I thought the kids would be 10 years old once they entered the academy and I was thinking of making Naruto enter the academy just like regular people, and I sort of messed up with the fact that Jiraiya said Naruto would return when the genin exams start but I fixed it so alls good. Hanabi is two years younger than Hinata so 6 years old and that is when your message ended since I can't see it for some reason on the review section and I cannot respond, it also said message too long so as for whatever you were going to continue with, yes she does have brown hair.**

** XXX - End of response to reviews/Messages - XXX**

**Also I couldn't think of a better chapter title for this chapter so if you can think of a better one, please tell me, I don't like the chapter name at the moment :)**

**Anyways, Onwards!**

**Chapter 2 - The missing heiress**

Two azure eyes met pure black.

"So this is your home?" asked the old white haired man.

"Yeah! Want some ramen?" asked Naruto as he headed to a small cupboard and opened it, revealing a stash of ramen cups. There were plenty of different flavours, and for some reason, Naruto grabbed two golden coloured ramen cups with flame pattens. Naruto put them both on the table and Jiraiya picked one up and examined it.

"Fiery buffalo style?" read Jiraiya out loud as Naruto heated the water up.

"Yeah! It's the best ramen flavour the general store sells! Too bad they have very few so it's really rare, but its pretty good for the occasion!" said Naruto happily as he waited for the water to heat up, he really hated the three minutes it took for ramen to be ready.

Jiraiya set the ramen cup back near the other one and plopped on Naruto's bed. He examined the room and he was kinda sad that the little kid lived here. It was extremely small, he had no kitchen, hence the reason he eats cup ramen, and his bed takes up a quarter of the room, leaving little space for a couch or a T.V., also the entire area looked like a pig stye _"Empty ramen cups everywhere! How many does this kid eat and where does it all go" _Thought the pervert as he looked at Naruto, excitedly pouring hot water in each ramen cup and then sitting on the small chair he had, patiently waiting for the noodles to be ready.

Jiraiya and Naruto awkwardly sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. For Jiraiya, he was kinda bored, and wanting nothing to do but randomly summon a toad, just for the hell of it but decided otherwise since it's improper and would anger the toad that he was only summoned to alleviate boredom. Naruto was awkwardly sitting in his chair, trying hard to come up with conversation with the old man in front of him. This man has given him a cool ninjutsu before he entered the academy, meaning that he can show off in class once he actually signed up, speaking of which, the third Hokage agreed to sign Naruto up for a ninja career at the academy once he turned ten years of age _"Two more years" _thought Naruto with a smile as he got two sets of chopsticks and gave one to Jiraiya, along with the special ramen cup.

"So why did you use the special ramen cups for today, I don't see why you think it's a special occasion" said Jiraiya trying to break the ice with the little gaki.

"Well you are my first friend! I mean no one speaks to me and stuff but you and the old man Hokage do, and also you taught me a super cool jutsu yesterday and I mastered it!" said Naruto with excitement.

_"Poor kid, friendship for him is like winning a jackpot in slots, hopefully what I have planned for him can make him happier" _"I am honoured" said Jiraiya with a kind smile "Now I have to tell you something and you have a choice on agreeing or not alright?"

"ok" said Naruto as he set the empty ramen cup on the floor.

"Alright, now I want you to listen so I won't repeat myself twice" said Jiraiya, causing Naruto to nod "I want you to be my apprentice" This one statement caused an already bubbling Naruto to explode with happiness "YATTA!" screamed Naruto as he did a little victory dance _"I WON'T BE ALONE!"_

"Hey Gaki! Shut up, I'm not finished yet!" yelled Jiraiya. Naruto focused his eyes on his possibly future sensei with a smile plastered on his face "If you agree, we will go to the summons world and head to Mt. Myoboku where the toads summons live, now the trip will be tiring and once we reach Mt. Myoboku, you will live there for two years and then we will return to Konoha so you can enrol in the academy so that you may be an academy student and possibly meet your future team when you become an active genin, understand?"

"Hai" said a smiling Naruto "Just one question, why did you say that I will be living with the toads and not we?"

_"Perceptive" _"Well you see, I still have a career as a ninja and my spy network is an important asset to Konoha so I will have to leave you with the toads from time to time, and I can't stay for more than a month or else my leads on specific people will be gone" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded "I understand, Konoha needs you so you need to do this, I think it's pretty cool that you have a spy network!"

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile "One day you might have one as well gaki, anyways, I wanted to tell you two more things, firstly is that once you become a chunin, the Hokage and I agreed to tell you about your parents" This statement caused Naruto to gape like a fish, and then a small, true smile escaped his face.

"M-my parents" stuttered Naruto.

"Yes, but we need you to know that we kept it a secret for two important reasons, one is that your parents were very important and powerful people in Konoha so we were afraid that you might be killed by their enemies if they were to find out, the second reason was that your parents, before they died, wanted you to know their identity once you became jounin but I talked to the Hokage and we agreed to tell you everything once you pass the chunin exams" said Jiraiya.

"My parents were important" smiled Naruto "And they wanted me to be safe, that is all I needed to know Jiraiya-sensei."

"Now the second thing I wanted to tell you is that when you go to the academy, I don't want you to flaunt your skills, which means no showing off, understand me?" said Jiraiya with a stern face.

For a second, Naruto saw a fatherly figure in front of him, causing him to give another of his rare true smiles "Sure Jiraiya-sensei! I will not show off anything that I learned from this trip."

Jiraiya gave a small chuckle. He had vowed that he would never take on other students since they all died at young ages after he left them but for some reason, he took Naruto in "Good, because a good ninja has to have his secrets, so if you show off in the academy, people would never underestimate you, meaning you lose an extremely useful advantage."

_"underestimate me...hmm...If I act like an idiot in class, and become like dead last or something...this could give me an advantage" _Thought Naruto "Of course Jiraiya-sensei, but I have a question, you said earlier that we are going to the summoning world, can you tell me more about it?"

"Sure Gaki, you see, the summoning world is still a mystery to everyone. It was first assumed as a different dimension of our world where animals can talk instead of humans but there were other theories that counteract that" said Jiraiya sagely "Anyways, we basically have no idea what the summoning world is."

Naruto formed a sweat drop at that statement "You still didn't tell me anything, also why do we need to travel to the toads summons place instead of getting summoned there like the toads."

"Well we can get summoned by the toads but it is good for you to know more about the summoning world and in case you get lost, I can show you how to find the toads, besides, I know that in your two years there, you will definitely want to explore the summoning world, just think of our travels as training" said Jiraiya as he looked at his noodles and noticed that he barely ate from it.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what other summons are there in the summoning world" asked Naruto.

"The ones I encountered are the mighty toads, the healing slugs, the sneaky snakes, the intelligent apes, the spirit dogs, the flying falcons and the dangerous foxes" listed Jiraiya.

"Cool! Hopefully I can meet them all!" said Naruto happily.

"No way kid, meeting the toads would be the safest, and maybe even the falcons but anything else is dangerous since they usually react with hostility to those who already signed a contract" said Jiraiya.

"Wait, how do you even get to the summoning world" said Naruto.

"Well I'll teach ya tomorrow if you agree" said Jiraiya.

"I definitly want to come! At least there won't be people trying to beat me up for no apparent reason" said Naruto with a smile.

"Alright, now I gotta go arrange our trip so for now, I want you to pack up so we can leave tomorrow, see ya Naruto" said Jiraiya as he left the small apartment.

Naruto sat there, with a smile, happily awaiting tomorrow until he noticed a small lavender and indigo butterfly fly within his room. His thoughts changed back to that girl he saved yesterday, who was she? Why were there bullies picking on her and why were here eyes so familiar _"They were familiar because she was like me, alone, I wonder if Jiraiya-sensei would let her come with us" _Thought Naruto happily, if he would find someone like him then he would want to be their friend and hopefully make her agree to come with him. With that thought in mind, he grabbed his frog wallet and left towards the Hyuga compound, looking for the young girl that intrigued him.

As Naruto was heading towards the Hyuga compound, he couldn't help but noticed that there were plenty of other Hyuga outside, with weird veins sticking out of their skin near their eyes _"Must be the reason they are a clan, wonder what kind of bloodline they have, maybe that girl can show me once we become friends" _and with that happy thought, Naruto kept on running towards the clan compound with a smile on his face.

* * *

**XXX - With Hinata - XXX**

* * *

Hinata woke up in a small bed with a smile on her face. She was happy, truly happy since she would finally be free from her father, away from that stupid caged compound. She finally felt safe, in this place she felt at peace as though she belonged with these creatures.

Hinata sat up from her bed, looking at her surroundings. She noticed that this room was built a long time ago _"Probably for their last summoner" _She thought. The room seemed to be for a female due to the fact that the bed had a pink cover and it had flower pots almost everywhere, too bad the flowers were all withered away and dead. Hinata noticed that the room was basically inside a tree due to the hollow surface of said room. The only sad part about it was that there was no windows, not allowing any light in, which was strange since there were flowers here and flowers needed sunlight to survive.

A knock was heard on the door, causing Hinata to quickly turn around "Hinata" came the voice of Hikomamoru from the door as it opened.

"Y-yes" was the shy gentle response of the lavender eyed girl.

"I have to ask you something, it is very important" said Hikomamoru. Hinata nodded causing Hikomamoru to continue "Even though we accepted you, we need to know if you accept living here with us and becoming our sage, we don't want you to be forced to be here Hinata" This statement caused Hinata to give a true smile _"They really care about me" _Thought the midnight blue haired girl.

"I want to be here" was the confident response that came out of the Hyuga.

"But don't you miss your family? Don't you want to go back? Because you don't have to stay here" said Hikomamoru "You can go back to your home if you want."

"NO!" yelled Hinata in an uncharacteristic matter. She then put both hands on her mouth, surprised of her outburst "I-i'm sorry for my o-outburst Hikomamoru-san, but I f-feel...safe here" Hinata then smiled a true smile again to reassure Hikomamoru "I l-like it here."

Hikomamoru responded with smile of her own, but her thoughts were taking an angry turn _"They scare her enough so that she wants to live with non-humans! I mean the sight of a phoenix can scare people but for her, it makes her feel safe...I will keep her safe, just like a daughter" _and with that, Hikomamoru stood up. As Hikomamoru reached for the door, she turned around and looked at Hinata "Hinata, I will keep you safe, you will be like a child to me, understand that. Now follow me, we need to head to the family feast!"

"Hai" said Hinata as Hikomamoru left the small room.

_"I have someone who cares about me, to protect me...I wonder how that boy that saved me is doing" _Thought Hinata, a small blush creeping on her face at the thought of the blonde boy, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki _"He is going to be Hokage one day" _And with that, Hinata's face gave a smile as she stood up and followed Hikomamoru to the tree branch that her new family was having a feast in.

* * *

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

* * *

"What are you doing here brat?" asked an older Hyuga as he was standing guard in the Hyuga entrance. The older male had similar eyes to Hinata and he also had strange gravity defying black hair.

"I'm looking for this girl who had the same eyes as you guys, except hers were much nicer, oh and she had this cool looking purple hair!" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about, did you do something to Hinata-sama you demon? Were you the reason she is missing?" said the man in an angry voice as he activated his byakugan, giving the expression of a powerful glare.

"No I don't know a Hinata-sama, all I know is that the girl I'm looking for is my age, and-"

The blonde was interrupted by a young girl, smaller than him, maybe 6 years old "Kuro, back down!"

Kuro turned off his byakugan and walked back to his post, muttering "Demon brat."

"Who are you?" asked the girl in a rude way, causing Naruto to flinch _"Why is every Hyuga scary or rude, well except for the purple haired girl"_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" replied the blonde with fake happiness to hide his fear of those eyes. Whenever someone makes a rude gesture or comment to Naruto, his defence mechanism activates, which is a smile and a positive attitude. People hated how the blonde demon carrier was happy most of the time but on the inside he is actually a sad little child who just bottles up most of his emotions.

_"Naruto Uzumaki? What a weirdo, just like my sister" _"Now if your looking for my sister, Hinata, well she disappeared yesterday" said the brown haired girl.

"Well I don't know if this Hinata was the girl I saw, I mean I know she was a Hyuga but she had purple hair or something like that, not brown like yours" said Naruto.

"My sister is the only Hyuga without brown or black hair, her hair colour is actually called indigo, not purple by the way, and as I said, she disappeared two days ago, probably ran away" said the girl.

Naruto was kinda disappointed that the girl he was intrigued by ran away from home. Maybe if he talked to her once he got out of the hospital, he would've convinced her to stay, but now, that girl was gone, probably taken by ninja since she has a bloodline limit. This thought made Naruto sad and gave him this weird feeling in his stomach "Look, I know you never met me before, but if you find her, please tell me" said Naruto.

"Are you her friend? Because I thought she didn't have any" said the brown haired girl.

_"She was like me, now she is all alone, with no one to help her" _"Does the Hokage know about this?" asked Naruto, ignoring the girl's comment about Hinata.

"Yes, and as you saw, many Hyuga are now running around Konoha looking for my sister...I wonder why she ran away" the last part came out as a whisper from the girl, which Naruto didn't hear.

"Oh, well if you see her, then please tell me" said Naruto.

"Sure" said the girl as she walked back inside but before she reached the gates she turned around "I want to know, why are you interested in my sister."

"I-I don't know, I guess I can say that she um intrigued me" replied Naruto with a blush.

"Hopefully she comes back, and even though you didn't do anything, thanks" and with that, the girl left.

_"Hinata was like me and now she is gone, hopefully she is safe and not dead, maybe she would return to Konoha one day" _Thought Naruto as he walked back home _"Maybe Hinata can be my friend once she returns."_

* * *

**XXX - With Hinata - XXX**

* * *

Hinata had never seen a family dinner before, but this seemed close to resembling one. Of course she ate with her father and sister, and sometimes Neji, but they were usually quiet and barely talk. Most of the time her father or Neji would berate her, call her weak and such, making her leave crying or sit there and take it, no matter what, her appetite would be destroyed during these 'family' dinners. Here she could see phoenixes everywhere, eating meats and all kinds of foods, even bugs, and talking to each other. Hinata could hear some of them talking about the new sage and how she will be great and represent them like a true holder of phoenix summons. Some were talking about their adventures back in the day and some were talking about their new born children and how early they got to transform to humanoid form. Overall, it seemed pretty peaceful to Hinata and it was something that she enjoyed.

"Are ya goin to eat?" asked a blue phoenix from behind her. It had some weird looking eye patch over one eye and it looked like it had a scar on it's beak. Its voice was gruff, giving it a masculine identity.

"W-well, I-I d-don't know what to eat" replied the meek girl.

"Just grab whatever ye see fit and stuff it in yer mouth" said the blue bird as it grabbed a slab of meat in its hand and stuffed it in its mouth "Its damn good!"

"I-I c-can't eat that b-because I m-might get sick" responded Hinata.

"Hmmm, so what kinda food do ye humans eat then eh?" asked the phoenix loudly causing the room/giant branch to get quite and make everyone stare at the new phoenix sage.

"W-we uh w-w-we-e-e e-e-e-e-ea-a-at-t-t" and those were the only two words that stuttered out of the shy Hyuga heiress as she fainted.

Hikomamoru turned to the elder Phoenix and said "We need to fix her before she can actually represent us."

Nijijiji just nodded as it went to pick up the peacefully sleeping girl "Can someone figure out what humans eat, its been so long and a minuscule fact like that isn't something I can remember."

"You ain't goin senile on us like the ol'frog sage eh?" asked the blue pirate like phoenix.

"No Hikokaizoku, I can assure you that I am not as forgetful as that toad sage" said Nijijiji with irritation in her voice "Anyways, do I have anyone who can go to the earth realm and get us some human food?"

Hikomamoru put her hand up "I'll do it!"

"Fine, don't take too long or else the little girl will starve, I mean she already fainted twice today and a couple times yesterday" said the crystalline bird.

"Hai!" and with that, the yellow phoenix did some hand signs, causing it to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

* * *

_"I feel so bad for that girl" _Thought the blonde as he walked to Ichiraku's, hoping for a final, delicious meal before going on that two year trip. On his way there, Naruto noticed a strange looking woman heading towards him. At first, he put his guard up, afraid of her but her motherly voice shattered his defence "Hi there child, is there anywhere where I can get good food?" asked the strange looking woman with yellow eyes. Naruto looked at the strange woman, she had a wide looking mouth and he could sense chakra emanating from her, as though she was using a jutsu at the moment. The lady also seemed to be looking everywhere rather than him, it was a strange sight since her eyes would dart everywhere.

"Yes ma'am, you can go get ramen at Ichiraku's since it is the best!" replied Naruto happily.

"Interesting, can you show me where I can get this...ramen?" asked the lady. The question she asked was as though she didn't even know what ramen was.

Naruto looked at her as though she grew a second head. How could this lady not know what ramen is! Ramen is the food of the gods, it is what saved him from loneliness, it is what brought a smile to his face everyday "Hey lady, you never ate ramen have ya" asked Naruto, the lady nodded "Alright then, come with me to Ichiraku's! They have the best ramen in the world!"

The lady nodded and said "By the way, my name is Hikomamoru" The two then walked towards Ichiraku's.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Your name is pretty cool by the way" replied Naruto.

"Well I must say, it is strange for people to use currency here" said the lady, almost to her self as she kept flipping a coin with a square in the centre.

"Why do you think it's strange for people to use money?" asked Naruto.

"Well where I come from, we share or trade stuff since we are one big family" said Hikomamoru with a smile.

"That is awesome, it would be pretty cool to not use currency but people are greedy ya know" said Naruto as they finally reached the ramen stand. Although it was faint, Naruto heard Hikomamoru say "Yeah, I know" it was almost as though she was saying it to herself.

"Naruto!" greeted the ramen stand owner, Teuchi Ichiraku "Should I get you the usual?" he asked.

"You know it! Oh, old man, this is Hikomamoru, she doesn't know what ramen is, can you believe it!" yelled Naruto, causing Teuchi to give a hearty laugh. Hikomamoru smiled at this little family like environment and sat down happily next to Naruto.

"I'll have whatever Naruto is having, he seems to be an expert on this ramen" said Hikomamoru, causing Naruto to give her a thumbs up and say "Good choice ma'am!"

Naruto smiled happily, he liked that lady, she seemed nice and she would soon be converted to a ramen lover now if her hungry stares at the food in front of her were anything. He felt happy that people were nicer to him and that he would go to a place where everyone would be even nicer to him and not judge him like this village.

* * *

**XXX - With Hinata - XXX**

* * *

Hinata woke up to the smell of...ramen? _"Why would phoenixes have ramen? Most of the stuff they had was uncooked meats or bugs" _Thought Hinata as she left her room to see a crowd of phoenixes.

"And then the boy heated it up with warm water and after a few minutes, this stuff became soggy and once you slurp it like this" said Hikomamoru as she took her chopsticks and slurped the noodles "You get this delicious explosion of taste in your mouth, you see, I went to this place called Ichiraku's and the guy who created ramen there told me that once the water and the flavour mix together, they become this broth and the noodles soak it up, giving it this intense flavour of meat and vegetables, oh this stuff is the best, and you know what, there are even better versions of that!"

"Like what!" yelled an enthusiastic looking bird which seemed quite young.

"You see, this kid I met, he told me about a human store that sold boxes of this ramen to you if you pay them with human currency, and the ramen they have can contain almost any combination of flavours! And you can store it for a long time without it going bad!" said Hikomamoru.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Hikomamoru then noticed Hinata and frantically waved for her to come over "Hinata we got you human food, lots of it!" Hikomamoru then pointed at the incredibly huge stack of ramen in front of her, which was about as tall as Nijijiji.

"Don't worry, we also got a fruit and vegetable garden, as well as milk cartons from your village so you won't have the unhealthy stuff bring your health down" said a bored looking phoenix "Hikomamoru here bought all that ramen stuff, even though it looks extremely unhealthy for you so I had to do the rest of her job and go and get you something healthy like milk."

"W-well I l-like ramen, its pretty good, b-but milk is really g-good for breakfast" said Hinata shyly.

"We need to fix your stuttering little lady!" said Hikomamoru "No way will we have you stutter when you represent us!"

"Oi Hikomamoru, let her be herself, no need to change her" said the lazy phoenix.

"Shut up Hikotaidana!" yelled Hikomamoru.

"Troublesome" said Hikotaidana as he walked away "Just send the girl to me once meditation practice starts."

_"I have a name" _Thought Hinata sadly _"Why do people always treat me like nothing, I hate it!"_

Hikomamoru caught Hinata's saddened look and defended her "Hikotaidana! She has a name!"

_"Why do they always defend me, first Naruto, now Hikomamoru, I'm weak, no! I'm strong, I was chosen to be a phoenix sage, I'll show him" _Memories of her family berating her, making her feel weak, incompetent, useless _"I'll show them! I'll show everyone!" _Thought Hinata as she defiantly looked at Hikotaidana.

The lazy bird turned to look at them "And that would be?" he said.

_"I'll show you that I'm strong because!" _"I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I'll be the best Phoenix sage you'll ever have!" yelled Hinata in anger and confidence. Her memories of Naruto yelling to be Hokage, showing that he was confident and had pride surge through him. Remembering him suddenly drove away Hinata's fears and her weakness away and it gave her strength and this intense warm feeling.

Hikotaidana smirked "I enjoy your confidence, Hinata Hyuga, but you are the first phoenix sage" Hinata blushed in embarrassment since the statement he was going to complete was true "therefore there is no best, whatever you will be will be the best since there is no said limit on strength of a sage, you could be weak or you could be strong, you could say that you can be the best sage instead of the best phoenix sage since there are other sages in both realms, giving you the ability to initiate a challenge with me but anyways, come to me once meditation practice starts."

"T-then I will be the best sage ever!" replied Hinata, her newfound confidence seemingly seeping out of her "Believe it!"

"Hn, we shall see if it is true, Hinata Hyuga, and if it is then I shall 'believe it' " and with that, Hikotaidana nonchalantly left.

"Don't worry about Hikotaidana, Hinata, he is a lazy, logical kinda bird so he doesn't mean bad things, he just looks at things logically, but enough of that! I admired your confidence, you are definitely going to be the best sage ever!" said Hikomamoru happily as Hinata gave her a smile and hugged her.

"T-thank you for giving me a better life" said Hinata happily as Hikomamoru smiled and handed her a cup of ramen. The two dove into their cups like it was the only food they had in days, which was true for Hinata.

* * *

At night the two destined kids went to sleep with one thought lingering in their minds.

_"I will be the best Hokage/sage ever, and no one will stop me!"_

* * *

**I am currently trying out the poll system thingy so I want to know if you guys can try to vote on the next part of the story to proceed since I want Naruto to at least meet one summoning animal species on their way to Mt. Myoboku. Also I shall not proceed in the story until I get at least one vote so I can write the encounter down. To vote, all you need to do is click on my username, and then once the new page opened, if you look near the top you will see a question and the word vote, click on the word vote and a list will scroll open and then you can vote, hopefully you guys will vote so I can add Naruto's section in the next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - The sage trainer of Kura udo

**Hello everyone and sorry it took a while for this chapter to release but I wanted it to be longer. I cut this chapter in half since it wasn't fully finished. Two things before you continue on, firstly is that I have a poll set up which asks you what you think Shino has behind his glasses so if you want, check it out and if you have suggestions that I haven't put up yet then please tell me. I don't mind if it's a funny suggestion or a boring one since I have both kinds in the poll already :) The second thing is that I will respond to any reviews that need a response from now on in this story just because I feel like it :) Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review, I really like it when you guys review.**

**XXX - Responses - XXX**

**Forever-A-Guest**

**Two things, first is thanks for following this story and hopefully you will enjoy it and review more. Secondly, your first review did not show up what so ever in the review sections so I responded as much as I could from the e-mail I got which contained most of your review. I don't want hanabi to be part of team 8 due to her being the new heiress character which is important later on when Hinata returns and I talked about her hair because it was sort of a joke. I did say that Hinata's sage mode won't be as cool as Naruto's in terms of looks due to the fact that only Naruto has mastered sage mode to the full extent where there would be no physical changes, so for Hinata, she would look more bird like since her sage mode transformation would be like Jiraiya's and that she would need two phoenixes on either side of her shoulder to adjust sage mode just like the two toads. Also, lets just say that there is a reason why some phoenixes have a tomoe and some don't, and this relates to Hinata's sage mode. Trust me when I say this, Naruto will not be uber powerful when he returns from the two year trip and he will not act like an idiot either but he will try to do average and stuff to hide his potential since he wants to be hidden. Now for my paragraphs/sentences with no comma or periods at the end, well that is an annoying habit I have when writing anything and for some reason I have it, so I am trying to fix it at the moment when writing any story I have and I have gone back and put periods in the previous two chapters, oh and if you notice a missing period or comma, please feel free to tell me so I can fix that :) Oh and regarding long reviews/comments, well I enjoy reading them a lot, your reviews are pretty cool as well due to them being extensive. I would like it if you kept reviewing since these kind of reviews are what I like to read the most. :)**

**BPDIDANCOSMOM**

**Two things before I start commenting on this...comment. Firstly is that I have never taken some sort of narcotics in my life, therefore I have never been high. Secondly, I do not understand how taking the short bus to school has anything to do with my story, also I am near the end of summer so I have no school at the moment, now that I got that out of the way, let me respond to you that I apologize if the standards of a title didn't make you appreciate the story but I really like the title so far so I'm sticking to it! Also, the way you stated that I would screw the story up along the way was insulting and you don't really have to state it since it would probably be true hehe. I screwed up on a few stories I have written, that is why I have stopped writing new chapters for them and have went back to fix them up, but even if I would screw up a story that I am writing in my own creative way, well then you can kindly point out the parts that I essentially 'screwed up' at and I would fix them to the best of my ability. ;)**

**NCA**

**I agree with you in saying that my title would make a passerby think that I haven't got a clue about Naruto, but really, I don't care much anymore. I really like the title and people seem to read and like the story so far so I it doesn't matter at this point to change the title. Also, I am sorry if I made any readers think that I would assume that they are too ignorant to know the difference, but I do have a small summary before you read the actual story, even though it sucks, which shows that I do not think of fellow readers as ignorant fools, actually, I think that they are pretty cool since they read underneath the underneath, or didn't judge a book by the cover. Overall, I apologize for any offence you or any reader has taken from my title but I will still keep it since I really like it, but if anyone out there has any suggestions for a better title then please tell me and I will see if it's any good and possibly change it. :)**

**XXX - End of responses - XXX**

**Chapter 3 - The sage trainer of Kura udo**

Hinata was extremely nervous. She had no idea why her and Hikotaidana were asked to meet Nijijiji. She was afraid that her spontaneous spirit from last night was the problem and that Hikotaidana was angry at her, but at the for some reason, she felt that the lazy phoenix didn't hate or judge her, he just had this logical thought process instead. Once Hinata entered the chamber, she took notice that the angry fiery red cloaked phoenix is nowhere to be seen, which was good for her since he gave her that angry glare last time she was here. She saw that Nijijiji was perched upside down on a giant metal rod that was pure black, which was strange in her opinion since the entire room was this beige colour.

"Hinata...Hikotaidana" said Nijijiji as her eyes instantly opened, showing the swirling 12 tomoe "You must be curious on why I summoned you here."

"Hai Nijijiji-sama" responded Hikotaidana while Hinata merely nodded.

"I am not one to prolong these events so let us start. I need you, Hikotaidana to escort Hinata here to our...sage trainer" said Nijijiji. Hinata knew that the giant crystal bird was hiding something so she mustered as much courage as she could and raised her hand. Nijijiji looked at her in question, then gave a small smile, although it was pretty hard to see due to her crystalline features "Speak Hinata."

"Um, why d-do I need to be escorted to t-the sage trainer" said Hinata.

"The sage trainer has declined living among us due to implications of our past, I'm sure Hikotaidana can explain it to you for I am far too tired from cleaning up Hikomamoru's...ramen fiasco from last night" said Nijijiji with a small, but visible shudder _"Note to self, find the human who taught Hikomamoru about ramen and kill it." _

A small blonde child in Konoha received a cold chill in the back of his neck, as though unforeseeable events of doom would soon appear for him.

Hikotaidana turned to look at the sky in a bored way and spoke "Alright Hinata, you see, the sage trainer has tried to trained our previous phoenix summoner in the sage arts, and due to betrayal from said phoenix summoner, she had given up hope in our community and left to live at Tochi chudoku where it is only accessibly by snakes. I assume that the reason I am here is due to my third tomoe skill in which allows me to cast genjutsu without hand signs for the both of us to reach her" The last part was said to Nijijiji who nodded. Hikotaidana then looked at Hinata "Also, she is the only sage trainer available for us and has agreed to return if she sees you worthy of the title of phoenix sage."

"I u-understand Hikotaidana-san, I-I'll do my best Nijijiji-sama" replied the now confident Hyuga.

"I know you will Hinata, now follow Hikotaidana so that he can take you there and Hikotaidana, remember to take the scroll from the chute and for further information" said Nijijiji as Hikotaidana mumbled troublesome and left. Hinata followed him to a dark room which contained several other chambers with lights on top and a big red button next to each one. There was also a strange contraption that seemed to contain nothing until Hikotaidana clicked a button, causing the strange contraption to drop a scroll. Hikotaidana read the scroll and pocketed it then turned to Hinata.

"This room is made specifically for us so that we can leave and come back without much hassle from other creatures, all you need to do is click the red button, which causes the door to slide open, then you enter the room and wait a few seconds" said Hikotaidana as he did what he just instructed.

"i-is i-it dangerous?" asked Hinata as the door in front of her that Hikotaidana was standing behind shut. Hinata sighed and did as Hikotaidana instructed, and the same thing happened to her. Once the door closed, the small cubicle that she was in was dark and she could feel strong, cold wind shooting through the sliding floor..._"wait what?!"_ The floor slid completely gone, causing Hinata to fall down at high speeds towards the ground, although she was pretty high up, the wind, clouds and the lack of earth can give fear to a quite and timid person, even with newfound confidence and strength.

"AGHHHH!" was the not so timid response of Hyuga Hinata as she soared downwards towards earth.

Hikotaidana, who was lazily falling below her, transformed into his phoenix form and flew closer to Hinata, allowing the shy girl to use her iron grip so that she would not fall down and possibly die "You alright Hinata" said Hikotaidana.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS GOING TO BE DROPPED SEVERAL THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!" yelled Hinata in anger and fear, mostly anger now that she was safe with Hikotaidana.

"Calm down Hinata, you should get used to the high altitude since you are going to be a phoenix summoner, meaning that you will be summoning flying creatures which are mainly used for transportation" replied Hikotaidana unhappily due to Hinata's screams in his ears. Hinata then caught up to Hikotaidana's irritation and blushed a deep red.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry H-H-Hikotaidana-san, I-I-I-I didn't mean to yell, I w-was just so s-scared and angry" said Hinata as Hikotaidana decided to dive down through a cloud.

"It's alright, when Hikomamoru was a child, she was afraid of falling off the village and not coming back due to our high altitude" said Hikotaidana as though he was recalling a time where he was happy and less...bored "When we play tag, we would head towards the edge of town, making it our safe spot since Hikomamoru would be scared of reaching us."

Hinata smiled, it seems that Hikotaidana doesn't hate her, he even confided to her for a bit "T-thanks for telling me this Hikotaidana-san, it helped calm me down"

"Of course Hinata...it helped me relax as well" although the last part came out as a whisper, HInata had managed hear it. After a while of soaring through the sky, Hikotaidana finally decided to fly towards a strange lake that was purple and black, and from the sky, you could see that the strange lake did not flow like a normal lake would since there were no ripples or small waves whatsoever.

"Whatever you do Hinata, do not touch any of the lake's water, it's actually a very powerful poison" said Hikotaidana as he soared closer to the forest near the lake "I already casted a constant genjutsu on us so that we may look like snakes, it also hides our scents and chakra signature so any major use of chakra at this point would disrupt it, understand?"

"Hai" replied Hinata as she looked at the strange purple water. It seemed as though you can walk on it just like any surface, but at the same time she knew she couldn't. _"This place is really scary" _Thought Hinata as she saw human sized snake skin everywhere and corpses of random animals such as apes and falcons were among the many bodies, but the majority of the dead carcasses was toads. "Hikotaidana-san, are we g-going to do anything?" asked Hinata as she fidgeted in her spot.

"The sage trainer has asked us to put you here for you to find her hiding location, so I am sorry but I cannot help" said Hikotaidana as he took a comfortable spot on a branch and looked at the clouds.

"W-what? B-but what am I suppose to do?" asked Hinata as she frantically looked everywhere as though she was searching for a solution.

"No clue" was the answer of the bird in front of her. Hinata looked at the floor as though she was giving up but the words from the confident blonde that saved her back at Konoha were ringing through her head. _"I need to do this to be a sage!"_ Thought Hinata as she began to ponder on what she should do.

A few seconds later an idea popped into her mind "Hikotaidana-san, c-can I activate my Byakugan?" asked the shy girl.

"Hmm...I guess so, your kekkei genkai uses little chakra to activate so go for it" said Hikotaidana.

Hinata did a hand seal and said "Byakugan" silently, activating her doujutsu. Due to the doujutsu's ability to see at 359 degrees, Hinata had managed to spot a hidden location...beneath the lake of poison. The strange lake has housed a cavern beneath it and within that cavern, Hinata could see strange chakra _"What is that stuff, why can I see greenish blue chakra flying?" _Then she noticed that it was different than normal chakra, not because of the colour, but because this chakra seemed more attuned to Nature since Hinata could see strands of chakra coming from the sky towards the strange lake and then to the depths of the cave under the lake.

"Hikotaidana-san, I t-t-think I found the place" said Hinata.

Hikotaidana looked at her with a smile "Then lead the way little lady."

Hinata blushed and said "W-well I d-don't know how to get to it, but I-I know where it is."

"I'm sorry Hinata but I cannot help you, it is strictly stated that I cannot, but I will give you a hint" Hinata perked up on this "The sage trainer knows who you are, and that means she knows that you are a Hyuga" said Hikotaidana as he pointed at Hinata's eyes "That is why she hid here, because she wanted to see how you can utilize your arsenal, do you understand what I am saying Hinata."

"So you are saying that she made this a test that I know the answer for, but at the same time she made it hard to do" said Hinata as Hikotaidana nodded. Hinata thought about it for a minute and looked back at Hikotaidana with confidence "That means she wants to see if I am to give up" She then looked at the strange water with determination seeping through her "I won't give up."

* * *

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

* * *

"I won't give up!" yelled the blonde boy as attempted to re-create the seal his new teacher, Jiraiya has created. The seal Naruto is attempting at the moment involves time manipulation and transportation properties.

"Naruto, you need to focus on the seal, it isn't a simple one but I need you to learn how to make it incase we get separated in the land of summons, its too dangerous for you to get lost there without me to help you" said Jiraiya as he watched the young boy attempt to do the seal yet again. _"I remember teaching this seal to Minato and he got it easily...I guess Naruto isn't like his father in fuuinjutsu, might as well make a couple for him" _Thought Jiraiya sadly as he stood up and put one hand on the kid's shoulder "I don't think fuuinjutsu is your kinda style kid."

"No! I won't give up! I said I can do this Jiraiya-sensei, besides, I think I got it" said Naruto with a smile as he gave Jiraiya his seal. The seal looked quite strange since it contained many different kinds of seals compacted within it. The paper contained the lightning and fire elemental seals, which were useless for the seal they wanted, packed into the light ray seal. He also had the water elemental seal and chakra suction seal intertwined together, and packed inside a chakra restrain seal which contained a wind elemental seal.

Jiraiya frowned, was this kid just playing around with fuuinjutsu and wasting his time? "Naruto, what is this?" he asked in a stern voice. Jiraiya didn't like it when people made a foolery of fuuinjutsu, it was a lost art, but he was a master of it.

"It's the seal you wanted wasn't it?" Naruto said, not really understanding the glare Jiraiya gave him.

Jiraiya sighed, this kid was dumber than bag of hammers "Naruto, you randomly put seals together and expect me to believe that this mockery of fuuinjutsu is the transportation seal I showed you?"

"What do you mean? Its hard to write these complex seals so I just combined a couple of the easy ones so that they look like the ones you wanted me to do" said Naruto nonchalantly as he pointed at the first hybrid seal he made "See that symbol" He then lifted the seal Jiraiya made and pointed to a sun shaped symbol on the complex transportation seal "It looks like the sun symbol on the sunlight seal, but it also has lightning symbol over here but when I put the two seals together they create a rather strange seal which I have no clue what it does because it just glows, so I put in the fire seal since I know that fire and lightning can cancel out each other, this means that the combo seal of lightning and light can be decreased, making it stable" said Naruto in a smart tone which overrode the childish one he had "Look Jiraiya-sensei, I don't feel like explaining the rest so can we please just try it, I promise it works!"

Jiraiya was confused by the kid's use of logic. Yeah it was true that the symbol seemed to be a combination of other seals but at the same time, the combination of seals did not make sense even though no one has ever done them, it always seemed that combining an element with any other seal that isn't some sort of launcher seal or another elemental seal can possibly provide useless effects, such as what Naruto stated when the seal was glowing after he put lightning and light seals together. "Fine, but you have to test it out first so I'll make a shadow clone" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya put his hands in a cross shaped seal and afterwards, a duplicate copy of Jiraiya appeared. It took the seal that Naruto made, sighed, and activated it with chakra. It took quite a significant amount of chakra to use due to the complicity of the seal, but the clone didn't puff out of existence. The purpose of the seal was to transport you between the summoning world and the real world. Once Jiraiya activated the seal, he started to glow a blue colour and then disappear. Few seconds later and the real Jiraiya managed to regain the memories of the clone and gave a smile "I can't believe that worked Gaki, you may actually have a natural talent with fuuinjutsu."

"Really? Thats awesome!" yelled Naruto happily "I mean everything I did was on a whim but that is still awesome!"

"Whatever, now that you know how to make that certain seal, we can head to the world of summons." said Jiraiya as he started making a seal to do what he just said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, if making seals was so easy, how come people don't just travel to the summoning world at free will" said Naruto.

"Well there are few reasons really, the summoning world is dangerous, if you don't have a signed contract with an animal then you cannot get accepted anywhere near them since people back then tried to seal the summons into themselves to gain power" _"Still happening now as well" _Thought Jiraiya sadly as he looked at Naruto "Also fuuinjutsu is a lost art and not many people are good at it, but you are quite different since you used an extremely unorthodox method to re-create my seal."

"So what you are saying is that there aren't many fuuinjutsu users in the world" said Naruto as he stared at Jiraiya with enthusiasm.

"Yep, since you are a fuuinjutsu user now, we can say that there are only two in Konoha" said Jiraiya with a smile as he looked at Naruto jump up and down in excitement. _"This kid can get excited with just about anything" _Thought Jiraiya.

"Alright, now grab your stuff and lets go, we got a big trip ahead of us"

* * *

**XXX - With Hinata - XXX**

* * *

Hinata, at the moment, was trying to figure out a way to enter the poisonous lake without getting poisoned. The problem was that she had no clue how to go about it, but anything is better than nothing. "Hikotaidana-san, can we go inside the cave o-over there" asked Hinata.

"Sure, what do you think the reason of our genjutsu is for?" asked Hikotaidana "Anyways, head to the location and I shall follow, I'll try to protect you the best I can" The two then headed towards the cave. As they walked towards it, Hinata couldn't help but notice that the body count of all the dead animals increases. "_It smells so bad, I feel like gagging" _Thought the timid girl as she entered the dark cave, hoping to find the sage trainer and get out before a snake found them.

Hinata, with her byakugan active, could see the strange chakra flying from the sky, towards the cave and into a specific pathway of tunnels. As she followed the chakra path, the smell of dead and decayed animal corpses started to falter, and instead a nice flowery smell took over. This smell made Hinata smile and then slowly close her eyes as though she was getting sleepy _"What...is...going...on" _She thought as she looked at a glowing blue humanoid bird in front of her. This bird had more human qualities than any other bird Hinata saw back at Kura udo. The humanoid creature in front of her had a human face, unlike the other phoenix humanoids which had a beak instead of a regular mouth. This human face resembled a woman and said creature had a faint smile. The other strange factor of said humanoid in front of her is the feathers covering its body. The feathers were glowing blue, almost as though they were producing light.

"You are...Hinata I presume" said the glowing blue bird in a female voice.

Hinata slowly nodded, still feeling sleepy.

"Good...This is currently a genjutsu I have put on you so that you may not attack me" said the creature as Hinata turned to look at a passed out Hikotaidana behind her. Hinata slowly moved towards him, inspecting his body with her byakugan to see if he has been hurt. Hinata could see the strange foreign chakra from before within Hikotaidana's chakra network.

Hinata turned to look at the glowing blue creature in front of her and said "Please don't hurt him. I promise I won't do anything."

The creature raised an eyebrow _"All this was said under the effect of the genjutsu without any signs of being drowsy, what an interesting person." _"How are you able to use chakra...The flower mixture I inputed here should have disordered your chakra network so that you won't be able to activate the byakugan."

"Hikotaidana's genjutsu stayed on me so I absorbed to my chakra pathways near my eyes, allowing my byakugan to activate and remove the genjutsu...now please remove that weird chakra from him" replied the eight year old girl.

_"She is indeed a smart one" _Thought the creature "I am Inazuma, the former sage trainer of Kura udo" Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. Inazuma sat down, cross legged, and put her hands together, giving the impression of her meditating. Hinata re-activated her byakugan and saw that the strange chakra is entering Inazuma and going into her chakra system "Lesson one" said Inazuma as her mouth transformed into a beak with teeth and her pupils shrunk and became bird like as it darted almost everywhere "What I was doing is gathering natural chakra from the sky. There are many ways to gather natural chakra but it all depends on what you are assigned to and the only way for that to happen is to either be born as a summoned beast like me or sign a contract like what you will be doing in the future. Anyways, continuing on with our lesson, natural chakra is dangerous for anything that isn't attuned to it in a special way. Hikotaidana cannot use natural chakra since he isn't attuned to it. The only creatures that can be attuned to natural chakra are either humans" Inazuma pointed at Hinata "Or rare creatures that contain some form of human essence within them, like me"

_"She is training me now of all places?"_ thought Hinata in confusion. She thought that they would train back at Kura udo, not here at a dangerous area with animal carcasses everywhere while Hikotaidana is infected with this natural chakra stuff.

"Anyways, once natural chakra enters a human body, it will have give it two positive effects and one negative effect" said Inazuma as she walked towards Hikotaidana and put her hands in front of his abdomen. Hinata could see the foreign chakra exit from Hikotaidana and began to be pulled into Inazuma's palms "First positive effect is an ability that works for any kind of sage. It is to gain perfect chakra control over the natural chakra within your body, allowing you to control the natural chakra by pulling it, pushing it, doing whatever you like with it" said Inazuma as Hikotaidana got out of his fetal position.

Hinata raised her hand up, causing Inazuma to raise a brow "Speak girl" said Inazuma.

"Ano...Why is human essence r-required for natural energy to work?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Well any summoned creature in this realm is made almost entirely with natural energy, with the exception of created creatures and creatures like me, anyways, if one creature from this realm that doesn't contain human essence try to harvest natural energy then their body would overload with natural energy, causing the creature to lose their body functions, which is what I did to Hikotaidana here...Also if they gather too much natural energy then they would be turned to stone" said Inazuma as she scratched her head to think of an analogy for the girl "Have you heard of the phrase; something pleasant can become unpleasant if you have too much of it" Hinata nodded. Her mother used to tell her that when she ate too much cinnamon buns and had a stomach ache "Well its sort of like that, understand little girl?"

Hinata nodded again.

"Good, so to continue on the lesson, the second positive effect is a power that can only work for a specific specie, therefore the toads would have their own power, the falcons and snakes as well. Same for us phoenixes, I won't tell you until I can fully trust you human" Hinata was visibly saddened that this lady phoenix wouldn't trust her. If she was going to be the phoenix sage than she needs to gain the trust of every single phoenix and that includes Inazuma. "The bad effect is that you would become instantly tired after the use of natural chakra since your body would develop an attachment to the chakra and once its gone from your chakra system than you would feel extremely tired. Also if one is not careful in their use of sage chakra, you could end up becoming half phoenix, half human or even become a stone phoenix statue."

Hinata nodded _"So I have to learn how to control this natural chakra without getting too much of it or else I might not be a human anymore and no one would ever accept me. Or worse, I become a statue!" _Hinata's face became frightened.

Inazuma smirked at Hinata's face. It was funny telling the person who is going to learn how to control natural chakra that they could turn into a stone statue. She remembered the same face on the previous phoenix summoner when she told him that. _"Must forget these memories if I want to give the human a chance.."_

"Shall we head back now that we are done with the first basic lesson on becoming a sage?" asked Inazuma playfully. Hinata nodded and Inazuma slapped Hikotaidana in the face, waking the lazy bird up.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked, confused on when he fell asleep.

* * *

**XXX - With Naruto - XXX**

* * *

"Naruto, do you need to say goodbye to anyone before you leave?" asked Jiraiya as he watched Naruto pack the essential survival equipment he needs for travel along with a couple ramen cups.

"No sensei, I already said goodbye to Old man Ichiraku's, Ayame-nee-chan and Jiji" replied Naruto as he wore his backpack "Will I still have this place when I come back?"

"I think the third will keep it safe for you" said Jiraiya "ready?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Naruto. The two left Naruto's small apartment and headed to a small clearing in the forest. "sensei, where would we exactly be at once we use the seal?" asked Naruto.

"The seal will take us automatically to the centre of the world. That is why I taught you how to make them just in case you and I get separated, you can use the seal to return and you and I can meet at the centre safely. The centre are is a hub as well for any creature that is safe since the spirit dogs control it" said Jiraiya as he handed Naruto the teleportation seal.

"Wait, I thought you said that every animal group hates each other...so why have the spirit dogs created a hub for the centre?" asked Naruto. He was intrigued about the summoned creatures since they have their own society.

"Well the spirit dogs are the weakest and most diplomatic of the five groups and by weakest, I mean in strength. The spirit dogs are good at tracking and sending messages to others compared to the other summons" said Jiraiya.

"Alright! I can't wait to meet them since they won't be temes!" said Naruto happily as he activated the seal. Jiraiya did the same and both glowed then disappeared.

* * *

**I know that the Naruto parts are short but the next chapter will contain more Naruto and Jiraiya than Hinata. Also Hinata will not learn sage mode instantly because it will take her longer. Also Inazuma (The sage trainer) will not teach her anything until she trusts Hinata so it will take a decent while for that. Anyways, I hope you review this and enjoyed it.**


End file.
